


This isn't blood - it's cherries, I swear

by aleclightnerd



Series: Malec Drabbles [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclightnerd/pseuds/aleclightnerd
Summary: Drabble about Magnus and Alec's life as married parents.





	This isn't blood - it's cherries, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back when we only knew that Magnus and Alec were going to adopt a blue warlock child, and the fandom called them Little one. Note that this was written for the The Mortal Instruments series, and not for Shadowhunters! 
> 
>  
> 
> Writing prompt written for anon in 2015. Originally published on my tumblr. “I swear this isn’t blood, it’s cherries.” + malec  
> Prompt from http://writing-prompts-list.tumblr.com/post/127959665439/15-writing-prompts-dialog

Magnus looked at the little one. The small warlock was five years old, and not so little anymore, but Magnus couldn’t think of them as anything but little one. It was an affectionate nickname that had stuck with them.

“Where’s the dress that you bought me the other day?” Little one asked, their dark eyes looking up at Magnus. They looked so happy, as children can do, even though things aren’t perfect. Like the fact that it was morning, and Alec still hadn’t come back from last night’s hunt. Magnus smiled at them, trying to push back the worry he felt for his husband, and pointed in the right direction. The dress, a gray dress with silver sequins over the chest, was hanging on the closet door.  
“It looks very good on you,” Magnus said and dragged a hand through Little one’s hair.

“Thank you, I know. It makes my skin look shiny,” Little one said with a wide smile. “My skin matches daddy’s eyes, and your pants,” they said and put their small hand on Magnus’s blue jeans.

“You are a lot prettier than my pants, though,” Magnus said, and smiled at Little one.

“True,” the child said and laughed.

*

Magnus was reading while Little one was watching some children’s show. They had already shown signs of magical abilities, and even though nothing really bad had happened - except that one incident with the kitchen table and the mixer - Magnus worried that one day it might turn for the worse. Little one never used their magic with malicious intentions, though. Sometimes their hands sparkled, or their feet flew just an inch above the ground, and at times like that Magnus wondered what their powers really were. Magic was something that needed training, that was true, but it also needed power. Alec had freaked out the first time he had seen Little one flying a feet above the bed in their sleep, but Magnus had been fascinated. And he had taken a photo, to send as a christmas card. Izzy and Simon would never top that baby photo.

“Dad, make your phone stop ringing,” Little One said and dragged Magnus out of his thoughts. He looked at the phone lying next to him. Alec was calling.

“Where the hell are you?” Magnus asked when he answered it, sounding way more emotional than he had meant to.  
“I’m fine, I- uh, I kind of got demon poison on me, only it’s-” Alec said, but he didn’t get any longer before Magnus interrupted him.

“DEMON POISON?” he called out, earning an annoyed shush from Little one.

“It’s nothing bad, I just blacked out for a while,” Alec said, trying to calm Magnus down but failing. He seemed to realise that, so he didn’t stop to let Magnu speak. “I’m on my way home now, do you want me to stop by the supermarket and buy something?”

Magnus looked at Little one, then to the kitchen. “Only toilet paper,” he said. “And buy some treats for us. You were gone all night.”

“Okay,” Alec said. “Love you!” he continued and then hang up. Magnus put the phone down and looked at the television, where a giant fish was doing something slimy.  
“What are you watching?!” Magnus said, and reached for the remote. Little one took it before he could reach it, to which he answered by snapping his fingers and making the remote appear in his hands.

“It’s a documentary about sharks,” Little one said, pouting when Magnus turned the TV off.

“Not before nine AM, honey,” Magnus said and kissed their head while trying to get the image of that big fish out of his head.

*

When the front door opened nearly twenty minutes later and a rough looking Alec came in through it, both Magnus and Little one stared at him with open mouths.

“You said you were fine,” Magnus said as he hurried towards his husband and took the bags out of his hands. Alec’s shirt and his bare arms were covered in a deep red color.  
“I swear this isn’t blood, it’s cherries,” Alec said, showing him the broken bag of cherries. “I dropped them in the stairs.”  
“Dropped them and took a bath in them?” Magnus asked, one eyebrow raised.  
“Well, not that it’s any of your business, but I kind of fell down the stairs and landed on some of them,” Alec confessed, looking slightly embarrassed.  
“Again?” Magnus asked with a laugh. Then he turned to Little one who was sitting on the floor, playing with a small yellow car. “I will tell you how Alec fell down the stairs after his first date with me,” he said to them. “But first, you need to take a shower,” he said, this time towards Alec. “And let me examinate you later, so I know that it’s only cherries.”


End file.
